The Tenth Day of Christmas
by Ficalicious
Summary: Bill wants to make Christmas special for Jessica. Only, he didnt count on her being so very determined to unwrap her presents early...


**The Tenth Day of Christmas**

**On the tenth day of Christmas my daddy vamp gave to me…**

**Sorry about the long delay. Christmas is almost here and things are crazy busy, as you can well imagine. I wrote you a longer one, just to make it up to you. But I will have the last two up before the big day. I hope. No, I will. I think. Hahaha! I am still taking suggestions for the final two pairings. I have two in mind but if I get given some good ones I might use those instead. Let me know. Nothing is too out there for my consideration. I plan on doing them all eventually, anyway. Please review…remember it **_**is **_**almost Christmas…**

**This is the tenth in a series of one shots. My Christmas present to you, dear reader. They will all be different parings etc. I am posting them separately because of this. I hope you read them all and enjoy them. They are meant to be a bit of fluff/smut for the Christmas season. If you have a pairing you would like to request, send it through with a review. Your Christmas present to me can be LOTS AND LOTS of reviews! Keep the Christmas season alive. Oh, and I don't own them. That could be Alan Ball's present to me….**

Jessica was, to put it frankly, morose. She sat on the swinging chair on Bill's porch and stared glumly out over the sweeping yard.

A faint mist was creeping eerily across the grass. She wondered what creatures were out there going bump in the night. The thought made her lips twitch with a smile. _She _was one of the things that went bump in the night.

Her bad mood was caused by Bill being unusually obtuse and distant. This was usually attributed to when they had been particularly passionate during sex, or after he'd spent time with Sookie. He'd get waves of guilt and would withdraw from her completely, leaving Jessica confused and rejected.

But Bill had neither been to see Sookie, nor had he and Jessica slept together in days. And with Jessica's first Christmas since she'd been turned fast approaching she was longing for the company and comfort of her Sire. And yet, he'd kicked her out of the house at dusk.

He gave no reason, merely telling her to occupy herself for the evening.

Feeling her eyes well, Jessica viciously wiped them. Her loneliness was overwhelming and she missed her family for the first time since she was turned. Things with Bill had been going pretty well. He'd begun to accept her and he was loving and gentle. And Jessica had discovered his deeply hidden sense of humour. But his mood swings were wearing on her and she longed for some stability. If only he would recognise her need to be with him at this family oriented time of year.

The door swung open, startling her out of her brood. Jessica glanced behind her, unshed bloody tears glistening in her eyes. Bill stood, his hands resting on the door frame, his body seemingly relaxed as he took in his Childe in her distress. His brow furrowed as he realised the turmoil he had caused.

"Jessica," he spoke softly. His voice was gentle, apologetic. The red head turned away from him. She was going to ignore him if that was what he wanted. He didn't want to talk to her? Well two could play at that.

"Jessica," he spoke again, this time his voice more demanding. "Come here."

Knowing that she had to obey, Jessica let out a petulant sigh before climbing to her feet. She turned to find Bill standing with both of his arms open, inviting her for a hug. A smile threatened to break past her lips. She fought to control it, wanting to be angry with him. However, she felt a deep sense of relief knowing that Bill wasn't angry with her.

She threw herself into his strong arms. Bill lifted her slightly off the ground as he hugged her to him. His nose buried in her hair and he inhaled the comforting scent of his Childe. His hands caressed Jessica's back softly.

"I am sorry for upsetting you," he apologised sincerely. Jessica pulled back to look him in the eyes. She gave him a hard look.

"You're worse than a girl with PMS, Bill." She sassed, pouting. Bill gave her a quizzical look.

"PMS?"

Jessica laughed. _You have to be joking! _She thought. But then it struck her that Bill probably didn't know what PMS was.

"You know. PMS. Where girls get real moody right before their…thingo." She trailed off, glad that she could no longer blush. Bill looked at her hard for a long moment before nodding. Whether he got what she was talking about or not, Jessica didn't know. But she was glad she didn't have to elaborate.

She knew Bill knew what a period was because once when he was going down on her he'd mentioned that it was a pity she no longer got hers, that the blood was the sweetest blood there is.

"I want to show you something." Bill's voice cut through her thoughts. Jessica looked up at him with her big blue eyes questioning. "A surprise." He smiled at her then, his eyes lighting up.

Jessica felt excitement building. Bill had never given her a surprise before. No one had ever given her a surprise before. She grinned happily.

"What is it?" She squeezed him lightly, as though trying to squeeze the answer out of him.

"Well, it wouldn't be a surprise if I told you, would it?" He gave her a smug look, pulling back slightly. Jessica gave him a frustrated pout.

"Bill!" She whined, her arms crossing over her chest in frustration. "Tell me!" She was pleading now. Bill merely smiled.

"Come with me." And he left her! She was standing there on the porch watching as he walked away. She thought that they were going to do the whole back and forth thing that usually ended in him telling her off and then she would have a tantrum and run away. But no, Bill was actually giving in to her? What was going on?

Jessica quickly trotted after him. She walked through the entrance to the living room and stopped dead. Her mouth fell open and a high pitched squeal of delight tore from it.

"Bill!" She squealed, throwing herself at her Sire and clamping on like a limpet. The dark vampire was shocked by her sudden show of affection and merely stood still for a moment. Then he hugged her back, glad that she was pleased by his gift.

Because there was a 7ft Christmas tree artistically decorated sitting in the corner of his living room. It had taken him all evening to set it up and decorate it and get the lights just perfect. He'd known that Jessica had been sad about not being with her family for Christmas. He knew that it was hard for her. And he'd wanted to make it special for her. And judging by her reaction, she was very happy.

Jessica pulled back from Bill to look at the tree again. It was simply beautiful. She screamed in pleasure again. She couldn't help herself. It was just so pretty. And perfect! Absolutely perfect!

"Bill this is the best present anyone has ever given me!" She took in all of the lights, the decorations, the tinsel, the presents under the tree.

"You like it then?" Bill's voice was teasing, but Jessica picked up on the insecurity there. She turned to him and wrapped her arms around him again.

"I love it!" She said sincerely, their blue eyes locking.

"Good." Bill kissed her cheek gently. "I wanted for you to still enjoy Christmas, if that is what you want."

"You mean I wont catch fire or turn to ash if I celebrate a totally commercial holiday?" Jessica teased. Bill quirked an eyebrow, chastising her. He enjoyed her youthfulness, however. It was reminding him of when he, too, still celebrated Christmas.

"You will if you get too close to those candles," he joked, making Jessica roll her eyes.

"Can I open a present?" She looked up at him hopefully. Bill gave her a stern look.

"No." When Jessica went to argue he put a finger against her lips and continued. "They are for Christmas. If you are going to celebrate, then you do it properly."

"What? With a turkey and everything? We don't even eat." She gave him a dour look.

"No. But you have never tried blood with cinnamon." He gave her a knowing smile, making Jessica _really _want to try it.

"Could I convince you to let me open a present?" she asked, her tone turning seductive. She slowly ran her hand down Bill's chest, playing with the buttons.

"I don't think you could. I'm very _firm _on my decision." Bill's voice had dropped an octave, turning hoarse and scratchy. Jessica loved when he got like that. She also knew that she was getting to him when he got that way.

"I think I could." She purred, her hand slipping further until it was caressing Bill through his pants. _Yep, he's hard, _she smirked to herself. This would be too easy. "How about you just sit back here on this couch and let me _prove _to you that I should get a present."

Bill schooled his features, giving every impression that he was really thinking her offer over. Of course, he wanted her to do what she was planning to do. But she didn't need to know that just yet. It was always fun having Jessica try to convince him of something.

"I don't see how you can convince me, but if you want to try I suppose you are more than welcome."

Jessica grinned. She put her hands on Bill's strong shoulders and eased him backwards until the backs of his legs hit the couch. She pushed him to sitting. Once he was down she made him shuffle so that he was more or less slouched and his legs were splayed. Crawling between them she ran her nails lightly over the coarse material of his pants, up his thighs and then down again. She purposefully avoided where he wanted touching the most.

"How could I convince you?" She purred, looking up at Bill with huge eyes. She batted her eyelashes for effect. Bill tried not to smile.

"Well, you've always had a way with your mouth," he reasoned. Jessica caught the double entendre and immediately settled her hands on the button of his pants. Slowly easing the zipper over his straining erection she slipped a small hand inside and caressed his swollen flesh. Bill controlled his reaction.

Jessica freed his cock and began to work him in earnest with her hand. Glancing up at him she leant forward and wrapped her pink coated lips around the head. Her tongue darted out, dancing along the slit and gathering the drops of pre cum there. Bill's hands clenched into the fabric of the seat.

Jessica worked his base with her fist while she concentrated on his tip. Her tongue caressed the bell of his penis. She focused it on the sensitive underside, knowing the Bill loved when she tongued him there. Finally, she eased him into her mouth fully, taking him down her throat. Bill's hips started a slow thrusting rhythm then, and he worked her mouth. A soft growl rumbled in his chest and his hands gently played with Jessica's long hair, pulling it to the side that he could watch her take him.

Pulling back, Jessica glanced up at him, her lips pouty.

"Are you convinced?" She asked, coquettishly.

"Not even close." Bill growled, trying to get her to take him back in her mouth. Jessica acquiesced. She deep throated Bill in one move and worked her throat muscles along his length, ensuring that she was putting pressure where he wanted it most. Her hand teased his balls, caressing them, rolling them. She applied pressure to the sweet spot immediately behind his balls, causing Bill's head to fall back and a deep groan to tear from his lips.

"Are you convinced now?"

Another negative answer. This time Jessica pulled back completely. Her hands rested on Bill's knees as she watched him watch her. She reached for her top and pulled it over her head, bearing her breasts to him. Bill's hands immediately went out to touch them. He pulled her nipples, tweaking them and then latching forward to taste them in turn.

Jessica pushed him back onto the couch.

"No. I'm convincing _you._ I already know what _I _want." She returned her fingers to her breasts and rolled her nipples between them. She breathed a sigh and raised her eyes to Bill's, teasing him.

"It feels so good when I do this." She moaned, her hands rubbing circles across her swollen buds. Bill tried to reach for her again. Jessica moved out of reach. "Do you like them?" She asked, her voice playfully bashful.

"Yes," came Bill's strangled reply. Jessica smiled to herself, pleased that he would admit his attraction to her.

"Would you like to feel them on you?"

"Yes." Bill was trying _very _hard to stay seated.

"Would you like to feel them on your _cock_?" Bill nearly came as he watched Jessica's pouty lips form the word cock. It never ceased to turn him on. He couldn't form words. All he could do was nod in earnest.

Jessica took her breasts in her hands and leant forward. Bill had already wrapped his fist around his straining cock and held it out for her. Jessica simply pressed her breasts around him. At the feel of her touching him in this way Bill could not control his thrusting hips. He gave several short sharp thrusts before he could gain control of himself. When he did he looked at Jessica to see that she was ready and okay with this new position. She nodded at him.

Bill replaced Jessica's hands with his own. He pressed her tightly around him and began to move his hips slowly, easing in and out of her flesh. There was something so wanton about this that it was sending him wild. He would never ask Sookie to do this, and he thought he might get slapped if he did. But it was beautiful, being able to do this with Jessica. They had an understanding of their nature that Sookie could never have.

He pushed against her, enjoying the soft gasps that Jessica was making, and loving the way her nails were digging into his thighs. The pain and pleasure were pushing him towards completion. Just when he felt that a few more thrusts would do it, Jessica pulled away.

"What-" he started to ask, his brain feeling like it was pooling on the floor.

"Are you convinced yet?"

"Convinced?" He tried to remember what this whole thing was about. Oh that's right, a present. He took a moment to compose himself. "Not yet." He smirked. Jessica gave him a frustrated sigh before quickly thinking of something else. She stood and pulled off her skirt and panties.

Straddling Bill's lap, Jessica sat on him. She pinned his erection between them but didn't allow him entrance. Bill's hands automatically settled on her hips to steady her. He was watching her with interest. Jessica rubbed her wetness against him, making sure he was aware of it. Bill's fangs were fully extended by now and he was panting unnecessarily. She smirked at him.

"Convinced?"

"No."

She began to rub herself against him, making sure to put pressure on her swollen nubbin. Every time she stroked against him she rubbed her clit, sending delicious sparks out through her body. She moaned and panted and gasped as she stimulated herself. She blatantly used Bill's hard body to get herself off and she was letting him know it. However, she would not give him enough to get off himself.

Bill tried to thrust against her, tried to slip inside of her, but Jessica was having none of that. She moved against him, her orgasm coming closer and closer. She was on the brink and Bill wanted to be inside her. He tried again. With every thrust the Jessica made she was eliciting only the slightest pressure on his cock and he could not come with that alone. She was driving him mad.

"I want to be in you." He growled, trying to lift her an inch or two so he could slip inside.

"Are you convinced?" She was nothing if not persistent. And very task oriented.

"No. Let me inside you."

"Not until I can convince you." She gave him a very stubborn look and stilled her hips as Bill once again tried to enter her. He growled in desperation, wanting to feel her clenching around him.

"Okay, okay! You've convinced me. You can have a present. Now let me inside!" He went to lift her hips and this time Jessica allowed it, grinning in triumph. Bill rolled them to the floor and buried himself in her. They both groaned at the contact and Jessica felt the waves of her orgasm tearing through her.

Bill could feel Jessica's muscles clenching around him and knew she was coming. It only took a couple more thrusts and he felt his own release take hold. He came inside her in long strands, his fangs burying in her breast.

As Bill's fangs pierced her flesh Jessica felt another orgasm follow quickly on the heels of the first. Her legs tightened around Bill's hips as it rocked her and she keened loudly.

As they lay there in the aftermath, trying to gain sense of reality again, Bill withdrew his fangs. He lovingly licked the twin puncture marks and pulled back to look at Jessica. She looked so gorgeous that he couldn't help but kiss her gently. Finally, he pulled out of her and reached for the tree as Jessica righted herself and sat.

Bill handed Jessica a brightly wrapped gift, causing her to once again squeal with pleasure.

"I suppose you convinced me," he smiled, watching as she unwrapped it. First Christmases were important, after all.

**Hope you liked! I do love Bill and Jessica! They are so fun to write. And it is such a give and take relationship. Sigh. Happiness. Ok. So let me know what you think. And remember, I am still taking pairing suggestions for the last two. **


End file.
